Hello
by PorcelainDoll304
Summary: Duncan's first thoughts on Bridgette. DuncanBridgette


**Disclaimer: **I don't own TDI.

**Pairing: **Duncan/Bridgette

**Episode: **Really, any with both of them in it.

**Title: **Hello

**POV: **Duncan

**WARNING: **Contains Duncan with someone who is *gasp!* not Courtney-the-annoying. Personally, I cannot stand Duncan/Courtney and if you want to complain about that, go somewhere where someone will care, and that's not in my review section where complaints of the 'ZOMG Duncan wood neva luv ne1 but Courtney' variety will be fed to my Chihuahua.

**Inspiration: **David Cook's 'emo' version of 'Hello'

**Rating: **Eh, TV-10 for TV, K+ for fiction, G in movie terms...

**Reason: **Nothing really happens...it's just Duncan's first thoughts on Bridgette

**A quick word...: **In a previous fanfic, I said Bridgette's eyes were blue, and Duncan's were green. It's actually the other way around. I need to pay more attention XD.

And I don't hate Geoff. In my fanfic world, though, Duncan secretly does.

--------

_I've been alone with you inside my mind..._

--------

Her hair blew softly in the wind as she showed up, a river of sunshine, carrying a blue surfboard; she looked so out of place standing on the dock. I could just see how much she wanted to be in the water. Bridgette. I could imagine myself whispering her name into her tan skin as I held her close. Nothing in the world would take her from me. In juvy, I'd seen mates of mine pull broads that I'd been talking up onto their laps right out from under me and said nothing.

------------

_And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times..._

_-----------_

But when Geoff started his 'innocent charm' act on the green-eyed water babe, I actually considered shoving him off the dock. I wondered if his empty head would float.

She wasn't like the girls in juvy, though. They all looked like they'd trade themselves for anything you could offer them. She looked like a little porcelain doll, though she sure didn't look like she spent her life sitting on a shelf.

I could win juvy girls with a wink and a smile that promised something good and illegal. But she didn't look like the wink-and-law-breaking-promise routine would do anything but make her walk away, or maybe run. How do you get a surfer babe to love you?

--------

_Tell me how to win your heart, cuz I haven't got a clue..._

--------

_Be her surfer boy, _the part of my mind that makes me want to slam my head into a rock offered. Of course, she probably had some dolphin-riding, tan lifeguard boy back home, the kind that every parent wants their little girl hanging onto the arm of. Although, judging by the way she smiled at Geoff, polite, like she was mildly interested in that exposed chest of his, the awkward-teenage-boy mannerism he had going for him, it didn't seem like she had anyone back home scowling at him through the TV.

-------

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?_

_-------_

Well, I wasn't going to figure anything out, standing there like a statue, watching her like a stalker. I walked over to her and touched the soft cotton of her thin azure hoodie.

"You want me to carry anything for you?" I gestured at the fact that she was trying to carry about three duffel bags and a surfboard.

"Yeah, that'd be great," she tossed me the second-biggest duffel, and then changed her mind and gave me the biggest one, too. I didn't mind. I could probably carry everything she was struggling to carry in only one of my hands. I'm not trying to boast, but the morning push-ups I've gotten into the habit of doing from having to do them in juvy have given me some pretty good upper body strength. She seemed to be pretty impressed either way, though, so I tossed one of her bags on my shoulder and carried the other in my hand. I noticed her watching Geoff talking up this girl in a grey polo and green capris. I was momentarily outraged, until she spoke aloud.

"God, I hate people like that." I wasn't sure if she meant Geoff or Miss CIT-Experience or both, but either way, it soothed the awakening beast in me.

"Same." Well, either way, I agreed. She turned and smiled at me.

"Hi, I'm Bridgette."

"I'm Duncan. Hello and welcome to Camp Wawanakwa." Hello and welcome to my recently brightened life.

--------

_Well, let me start by saying, "Hello, is it me you're looking for?"_

_--------_


End file.
